Pedestrians crossing a road at a place not defined as a safety zone such as a crosswalk accounts for a large percentage of pedestrians getting into a traffic accident. When driving on a road near the safety zone, drivers empirically pay attention to pedestrians. However, when driving on a road not defined as a safety zone, the drivers generally do not consciously pay attention to the pedestrians, and thus, the drivers unlikely respond to a pedestrian suddenly appearing and crossing a road at a place not defined as a safety zone. Therefore, a technology has been proposed which uses an image captured by an on-vehicle camera to record a case likely to lead to an accident during driving a vehicle.